The present invention relates to bag seals, and more particularly, relates to bag seals for securing bags or the like which may contain valuables such as money.
A bag seal of the above-referenced type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,065 to Erke which includes a plastic strap that can be drawn about the end of a cloth bag or around a similar object The invention consists of three components a strip, a first sealing member, and a second sealing member. The second sealing member contains a slot with saw-tooth edges that is designed to receive the strip and hold it securely in place. The first sealing member forms a cavity within which the second sealing member fits
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,415 to Swift discloses another security seal designed to discourage tampering. The device includes a strap with teeth The strap is inserted into a housing with coupling ratchet teeth The housing consists of a cover rotated about a hinge into the top of the housing where it latches into engagement by means of a projection.
Another bag seal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,644 to Durand which includes a strap with teeth where the strap is inserted into a sealing member This sealing member includes a hinged pawl that meshes with a plurality of ratchet teeth on the strap The hinged pawl extends generally parallel to the strap. The horizontal nature of the pawl allows easy insertion but provides resistance when trying to remove the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,745 to Wenk discloses a bag seal which includes a strap with teeth attached to a sealing apparatus. The sealing apparatus is tamper resistant and includes a closed box lock arrangement that isolates a ratchet portion of the tie, insuring that the locked bag tie can not be removed without destroying it. The housing box has six walls that enclose a pawl frame, with a bottom wall being formed with a hinge. When the bottom is open, the pawl frame is inserted within the box. Thereafter, the hinged wall is swung shut and ultimately heat sealed to form a secure protective box surrounding the pawl frame The housing has apertures for passing the tie through the housing. The strap includes a number of pointed teeth for penetrating and interlocking with the material of the object held. A pair of spaced logs at the end of the strap portion facilitate the removal of the tie by providing space to cut the tie without injuring a sealed bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,173 to Adamson discloses a bag seal that resists tampering. The seal includes an enclosure with a passageway in which a strap can be inserted. The strap is held in the enclosure by interacting with a lip. The strap is removed by holding a tab and pulling along a shear line which thereby removes the strap from the article without damaging the article. The seal thereby becomes totally unusable The strap includes spikes which bite into the bag fabric that is being held and serve to prevent the neck of the bag from slipping out of the closed strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,415 discloses a combination security seal and identification tag holder. A hinged cover mounted to a housing is provided for engaging the saw-toothed surface of a strap.
Another bag seal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,319 to Paradis. The seal includes a strap with teeth and a locking head containing a pawl. The strap is made of a stress reorientable material The stretching ability of the strap enables the strap to stretch when being tightened around an object. When the wrapping force is released, the strap more effectively achieves the locking action characteristic of the design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,412 discloses a tamper-proof seal including a length of shackling tape which is inserted into a tape-receiving passage having inwardly extending teeth. The seal includes two deformable, type-gripping sections.
U.K. Patent Application GB 2081798A discloses a security seal including a housing having a passage for receiving a flexible strip. The passage includes three sections, the second extending at an angle from the first, and the third extending at an angle from the second.